Weiss Appreciation Week
by White Rose Trash
Summary: Weiss wakes up to find Ruby has declared a special occasion just for her


**A/N: I had a lot of affection for the most recent chapter of my one-shot collection, so I decided to write a spin off chapter with some much overdue fluffy smut and sugary fluff. This is based on the second chapter of my story Whiterose Cuddles Collection, so if you haven't read that, I would check that out first. I hope you enjoy and I would absolutely love some reviews!**

Weiss hummed happily as she gradually awoke. Her bed was strangely warm and...smelled like roses. Her eyes fluttered open and she jerked slightly "Ruby! You're still here?"

Ruby giggled for a moment, kissing Weiss on the forehead before answering. "With what I made from the last hunt, I can more than afford to take the week off, and after last night...I know you need it." Weiss blushed and buried her head in Ruby's chest, giving a nonverbal thanks the only way she knew how. "Since I'll be here with you this week, I'm officially declaring this Weiss appreciation week. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Weiss let out a rare, audible laugh that only widened Ruby's grin. "You're such a dork" she took a moment to stare into Ruby's eyes, her tone softening "I really appreciate it though, it sounds lovely."

Ruby let out a happy noise at Weiss' approval, squeezing her tight and stealing a brief kiss. "Since it's your week, what do you want my Princess?" she whispered softly.

Weiss' thoughts were consumed by the warm arms keeping her secure and loved, and she could only think of how she wanted more. "Touch me" she answered finally

"Where do you want me to touch you Snow Angel?" Ruby asked while laying gentle kisses at the bottom of Weiss' neck.

Weiss squirmed for a moment, caught up in the warm feelings provided by Ruby's embrace, it all just felt too good. " _Mmm._ Everywhere" Weiss hummed.

Ruby smiled. "I think that's my favorite answer" she said as she kept lightly rubbing Weiss' back through the soft material of her nightgown. She started the same way she always cuddled Weiss to sleep, both arms wrapped protectively around the older girl, which she enjoyed immensely, while she ran her fingers over the expanse of skin on Weiss' back. She held her tight, whispering words of love into her ear. "I love you Weiss. You're beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you" Weiss knew the confessions were a little over the top, but it felt nice to be spoiled and pampered by the only person who had ever truly loved her.

Gradually Ruby's hand found its way to Weiss' thin, elegant arms, gently tracing the soft skin and spreading relaxation through the former heiress. Ruby's embrace felt like home. She was safe, she was loved, and she would always be cared for by her partner. She hummed in deep content, mumbling Ruby's name while attempting to snuggle deeper into her warmth. Ruby's hand trailed down Weiss' arm, her fingers finding Weiss' and threading through them while she paused to whisper a warm "I love you" into the snowy girl's ear. All the worries and anxiety from Ruby's absence was easily melted away. She knew Ruby couldn't possibly be lying to her, because her actions truly displayed her neverending devotion and genuine care for Weiss in a way that couldn't be fabricated.

Ruby's hand left Weiss' and moved to her tender stomach, rubbing and caressing the vulnerable spot. Weiss moaned softly aloud. If the previous attention had felt good, this was heaven, and her hand moved over Ruby's to keep it there. Ruby chuckled briefly, her wife truly was adorable. "Awww, does my beautiful Princess like belly rubs?" she teased lightheartedly.

Weiss nodded with a light blush, continuing to smile happily as Ruby continued to spoil her. "I'll keep touching here until you want me to stop then." While her hands stayed in one spot, her lips refused, planting soft kisses wherever she could reach. From Weiss' soft lips to the tender spots at the base of her neck, she showered her wife in love. Weiss began to feel a wonderful heat spread throughout her body. It was the same warmth that always came when Ruby touched her in all the right ways, especially after a lonely week. She had been with her long enough to know the spots that drove Weiss into a pleasurable haze, and that it required patient attention to make sure she was relaxed and comfortable. Ruby's patience, gentle touch, and warm, loving words were rewarded with a needy wife who could be very fun to tease.

Weiss let out soft moans as the thin fabric of the nightgown suddenly became a burden. She wanted Ruby's touch on her bare skin, to feel her warmth and for her lover to take care of the need pooling in her stomach. Ruby interrupted the first whine that left Weiss' throat with a brief kiss, staring Weiss in her icy blue eyes. "I know, just relax, I'll take care of you."

Weiss breathed deeply, Ruby knew her so well. She knew how she felt, and just what she wanted and when she needed it. Despite all of their differences, Weiss wasn't sure anyone else could fit together with her so well. The hand on her midriff trailed lower, and finally Weiss was granted the bare contact she desired, Ruby's calloused yet gentle hands drawing patterns on her inner thigh that caused her desire to spike. The nightgown, while similar in design, was shorter than the one Weiss had originally used, just barely covering the apex of her thighs while revealing her underneath the translucent fabric. She had used it many times to tease and seduce Ruby, but it seemed as if the tables were turned, the touch on her bare legs making her core throb.

Ruby's lips found Weiss' earlobe, the gentle tug drawing another desperate whine from the older girl. Ruby whispered softly with the husky tone she always used when arousal took over. "I want you, and I can _feel_ how bad you want me too." Weiss nodded in agreement with no need to deny that she wanted this intimacy, this special moment with Ruby. "I want your body, I want to taste you, I want to make you feel like nothing else can. I want your long, sexy legs over my shoulders and my head between your thighs, I want to touch you until my name is the only thought that hasn't been drowned out by the pleasure." she continued.

Maybe it was the pent up need clouding her thoughts, but Weiss swore she had never heard more arousing words spoken in her life as her thoughts were filled with all the wonderful things Ruby was going to make her feel. Her fingers were occasionally dipping between her thighs, brushing over the damp, thin fabric of Weiss' panties and making her breath hitch. Ruby's hands put gentle pressure on Weiss' chest as she pushed her down on her back, the white-haired girl's breathing quickening as her mind swirled with thoughts of Ruby. She whined as her nightgown was hitched up to her stomach, a warm kiss placed just above where she needed it. Ruby slowly pulled down the last remaining barrier, tossing the white undergarments to the side. Despite the arousal filling her thoughts and the air, she took a moment to appreciate the pure beauty of Weiss' body, and the deep trust she held to expose herself to the younger girl. The hands of her lover spread her legs slowly, the heat reaching its peak as Weiss prepared for Ruby's touch. She gently spread the petals of Weiss' center, basking in the warmth of her skin and the way her lover's arousal instantly coated her hand. She could hardly contain the squeal as Ruby's tongue gently explored her center. Every nerve was excited and hypersensitive, each breath becoming a moan even before Ruby truly began to pay attention to Weiss' sweet spots. Weiss' fingers and toes curled as the flat of Ruby's tongue ran ever so gently over her clit. It felt like an explosion of pleasure, a relief of both her body's physical need and of her desire to be intimate with Ruby after a weeklong absence. Before she could fully register the sensations of the first touch to the sensitive bundle of nerves, Ruby was busy again, the tip of her tongue gently teasing and exploiting the glistening pearl. Weiss moaned sweetly, a sound Ruby would gladly take over her beautiful singing any day, the sounds of pleasure only encouraging her. Soon the swollen bud was the sole focus of Ruby's attention, Weiss' hands tangled in her hair as she begged fruitlessly for more. Her body was pent up, so ready for release and brought so close by Ruby's tongue as she flicked and circled the bundle of nerves. "Ruby. Ruby. _So close_ Ruby. More. Ruby. _Please_." Weiss pleaded.

Savoring the sounds of Weiss' pleasure, Ruby gently wrapped her lips around Weiss' clit, suckling gently while continuing to tease it with the tip of her tongue. Weiss' eyes rolled into the back of her head and the hard grip in Ruby's hair was the only warning of Weiss' climax as she exploded. The feeling wouldn't stop as Ruby drew it out as long as she could, Weiss' entire body contracting in relief, over and over. When Weiss' peak was finally over, Ruby continued to spoil her, causing the older girl to shudder as she licked her clean of her arousal. When Ruby was content with her job, she returned to Weiss' side, giggling as the former heiress was recovering her breath.

She collapsed into the embrace Ruby offered. "That was wonderful Ruby, you never take things too fast, waiting until I'm ready and making me feel better than I ever could without you. Ruby's arms wrapped around her once again as she whispered. "You know I love making you feel good, and I love knowing that you trust me and that you want me. I missed our intimacy.

Weiss briefly raised her head from Ruby's shoulder. "What about your turn?"

Ruby just responded with a kiss. "Don't worry about me, tonight was about you, and while I'd love you to touch me, tonight is yours, and all I want is to fall asleep with you in my arms. I love you." Weiss was too tired to protest Ruby's answer, snuggling back into Ruby's arms, the protective embrace helping her fall asleep almost instantly.


End file.
